The Day Zane Wasn't Zane
by AnimePastaCraft
Summary: Zane isn't himself, why could that be? Zane is a character created by Aphmau, I don't own him! This rp will have Magic in, don't judge me, it's my fanfic!


The fight between brothers have gone on to much. Natsu was determined to get the END book to destroy it! Zeref on the other hand needed END to awaken to destroy his miserable life and carry out the deed he couldn't follow. Natsu had managed to barley deafet Zeref and claim the END book but the aftermath of the fight was terrible!

"NATSU, wake up" shouted Gray while poking Natsu's face.

"What! I'm sleeping!" Moaned Natsu.

Erza came into the room followed by Lucy, Mira and Wendy. All of them were happy to see that Natsu was awake and well. To there shock, Natsu wasn't well he just lay there in bed clenching his teeth cause of the horrific pain that hammered in his head.

"Natsu!" They all gasped.

"What wrong, come on you can tell us!" Asked Wendy.

"M..m...my head! It h...hurts!" Natsu said while hitting his head on the wall to ease the pain.

Just then, Natsu collapsed...what ever would happen to him now.

 **1 Week Later**

Natsu woke up without anyone knowing. He staggered into the main guild hall as everyone stared at him. All of a sudden, they laughed and cheered. Master Makarov wasn't cheering nor laughing.

"Everyone! Listen up we need to see what is in this 'END' book and what it does!" Shouted Master Makarov

"Agreed" smiled the guild.

So it was decided they would open the END book tomorrow at the fighting site where Natsu and Zeref fought. Natsu wasn't sure if this was a good idea for him to go with them tomorrow, but he had no chose, the whole guild was going in case 'Master END' decided to appear and kick their butts.

 **The Next Day**

The whole guild prepared for this special event and headed 100 miles West to open it so that Magnolia would survive the attack if it would happen. Arriving at the place they needed to be, Zeref waited patiently.

"What are you doing here?" Screeched Natsu.

"The same reason you all are here for, but only this time...I know who END is, Natsu!" Zeref said cheekily

"Your gonna d..."

Natsu was stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you forget why we are here, NATSU" said Master Makarov

"Before you open it Makarov, I hope you know END is one of you 'fariy' comradeds!" Chuckled Zeref

"Impossible!" Everyone worried while looking at each other.

Everyone gathered in a circle not knowing what lie ahead of them. Master Makarov pulled two pages apart, not the whole thing. Just then, Natsu fell on his knees, holding his neck while Zeref giggled at everyone's worry on their faces. Master Makarov opened the book fully and saw Master END as huge explosions of fire surrounded Natsu. The whole guild had stepped back in shock not believing what was happening!

"Aghhh!" Screamed Natsu as he grew horns from his head, "What's happening to me? Help me, aaarrrrggghh!"

Natsu's eyes turned sun like yellow, horns brown like a stick, fangs that could rip a bone out of a body, tail which and a arrow like point and devilish wings, not to mention the markings over his body. Natsu got up and looked at Zeref!

"You've done good Zeref, but your time has Come to an END!" Hissed Evil Natsu

Natsu jumped at Zeref and in one hit to the face, Zeref died! Natsu started to laugh then turned at the members of the guild and asked,

"Which one of you wants to defeat me?"

To everyone's surprise, Gray stepped forward without hesitation.

"Bring it!" Teased Gray

 **Battle**

Gray and Natsu charged at each other both smirking. Both of them not afraid to die! Gray's ice surrounded Natsu but for Natsu that was nothing for him! Natsu hit Gray and punched him and kicked him till gray trembled with speaking of the name natsu. Gray never gave up and chanted some ice devil magic. It hurt Natsu but it wasn't enough to deafet him. Fairy tail members started to help gray. Eventually, Natsu dropped to the floor bleeding all over. Master Makarov used some of his magic to send Master END back into the book.

Unfortunately, the good Natsu was sent into the book as well but for now they was safe. When they tried to open the book again in didn't work. So they believed Natsu was dead. Wendy, Lucy and Happy started to cry. They couldn't bare not beinging able to be with Natsu anymore. Lisanna now new how Natsu felt when she left him alone. They all heard a voice call

"Don't cry guys I'm not dead I'm just not coming back to the guild so I quit, you will be fine without me around but don't forget me though, see ya and Happy let Lisanna be your new owner, also you might see my around but not as a friend just an enemy so this is the last time I will be talking to you as your comrade, by the way thank you for deafeting me just then I really appreciate it, bye!" Natsu said while crying.

Everyone started wiping their tears and said that they would never give up on finding Natsu!

As he still is a friend of Fairy Tail!

 **The End**


End file.
